Warriors: ShadowStorm's visions
by Endergirl00
Summary: ShadowStorm is a shy and curious she-cat. She is loyal and strong, but more importantly, is gifted with a power from StarClan. To see into the future. but her visions always show tragedy and destruction. Now with her friends she trys to find who is the cat in her vision that tried to attack her...and why.
1. Chapter 1

ShadowStorm awoke from her deep sleep, stretching her limbs and yawning. She squeezed out of the warrior's den and padded toward the fresh kill pile and sat upright with her tail wrapped around her paws. She watched EmberFire, the ThunderClan deputy, organize the patrols. She then watched WaterPaw and StonePaw playing outside the apprentice's den. ShadowStorm was waiting for her apprentice, GalaxyPaw but he was probably still asleep. ShadowStorm saw one of the warriors step out of the warrior's den. It was FireBlaze, the handsome tom ShadowStorm liked. She padded toward him.

"Hey FireBlaze."She called.

"Do you want to go hunting with me and GalaxyPaw?"

FireBlaze nodded. "Sure, I'll also bring WaterPaw with me, he does need to learn how to hunt since it's his first time."

Soon ShadowStorm saw GalaxyPaw stepping out of the apprentice's den and blinking away the sleep from his eyes. He noticed ShadowStorm a few fox-tails away from her, and he padded quickly toward her with WaterPaw behind him.

"There you are GalaxyPaw. FireBlaze, WaterPaw, and I are going to Sunning Rocks together." replied ShadowStorm.

The four cats made their way up the spotted Sunning Rocks in the distance where a strong scent of vole caught her nose.

"GalaxyPaw, can you smell that?"said ShadowStorm facing GalaxyPaw.

GalaxyPaw opened his mouth to take in the scent.

"I smell vole."He replied.

ShadowStorm saw GalaxyPaw go into a hunting position, and stalked across the tall grass. as ShadowStorm stood watching her apprentice catch his prey. Her eyes widened, she shivered and her tail twitched as StarClan showed her another vision. A huge cat with broad shoulders stood before her eyes, it snarled at her, showing ferocious teeth. The mysterious cat jumped at her, but before it could reach her. The vision disappeared and she was back at Sunning Rocks with FireBlaze watching her.

"What did you see in your vision ShadowStorm?"

ShadowStorm was too shocked to reply when she was panting.

"What happened?" replied WaterPaw with a mew.

"ShadowStorm had another vision. ShadowStorm always has vision of what will happen." replied FireBlaze.

"What did you see ShadowStorm?" GalaxyPaw said impatiently.

"I saw a huge cat. It...tried to attack me." Replied ShadowStorm.

"Maybe it's a warrior from RiverClan, they haven't been kind to ThunderClan for a while. We should probably tell VoidStar, he'll know what to do."

said FireBlaze trying to cheer ShadowStorm up.

"Later, we didn't come to Sunning Rocks just for me to have a strange vision. lets catch some prey first."

When the four cats came back to the camp, they were able to catch a sparrow and two voles. When they entered the camp, ShadowStorm was greeted by her best friend SunHeart.

"ShadowStorm, you didn't tell me you were going hunt without me!" he teased.

"Maybe next time, but I have something to tell VoidStar."

ShadowStorm spotted VoidStar sharing tongues with EmberFire. She padded toward the cats with SunHeart beside her.

"VoidStar, I have something to tell you." ShadowStorm said anxiously.

"What is it?" replied VoidStar.

"I had another vision when I was in Sunning Rocks." ShadowStorm said remembering what the vision was.

"What did you see in your vision?" replied EmberFire.

"I...saw a big strong cat attacking me." Replied ShadowStorm trembling.

"Well I'll discuss this with the other leaders at the gathering tomorrow." said VoidStar.

"Okay, VoidStar." replied ShadowStorm.

She Walked away to join SunHeart and FireBlaze sharing a squirrel together. "So what did he say ShadowStorm?" said FireBlaze.

"VoidStar said he will discuss it at the gathering tomorrow." replied ShadowStorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Note!: Im going to make drawings of cats soon, keep up for more Warriors: ShadowStorm's vision** ;D

Once night time approached the forest, VoidStar and his chosen warriors to come to the gathering to speak with other leaders and share news. ShadowStorm was among them, padding closely by FireBlaze and SwiftClaw.

"I wonder if any of the other Clans know about this mysterious cat." meowed SwiftClaw.

"Well it's not like that other Clans would be going around and slaying cats like that" replied FireBlaze.

Soon all the ThunderClan cats reached FourTrees, where RiverClan and ShadowClan already were. ShadowStorm saw Silverstar, the leader of RiverClan already on top of the Great Rock as well as SwiftStar, the ShadowClan leader. VoidStar climbed the Great Rock and nodded gracefully at the two cats.

"WindClan will be here soon." Meowed SilverStar.

"They better hurry up! Its freezing out here and the full moon is almost high up." Meowed SwiftStar abruptly.

"Patience SwiftStar, they will be here." Replied VoidStar.

ShadowStorm saw the bushes rustling, and came out warriors from WindClan and BreezeStar. They joined up with the three waiting clans for them to join. She watched as BreezeStar climbed up the Great Rock nodding at the three other leaders.

"Shall we begin then?" mewed BreezeStar.

"I shall start then." Replied SilverStar. "RiverClan has found a lake near TwoLeg place containing beautiful golden fish. SplashPaw, one of our best apprentices found that lake."

A murmur of mews and compliments came from the crowd of cats.

"Unbelievable! Who knew golden fish could exist?" meowed ShadowStorm.

The WindClan leader began to speak.

"Our oldest queen, TabbyJay has a had her third litter of kin. She now has two healthy kits, known as BushKit and WingKit. They will make fine warriors soon." Meowed BreezeStar gracefully.

Then the ThunderClan leader began to speak.

"As you all know, ShadowStorm is gifted with the power to see visions. Last dawn, she saw a horrifying vision of a strong cat attacking her. This could probably be an Omen from StarClan to warn us danger in the forest."

A murmur of agreement and disagreement came from the crowd of cats.

"Are you saying this cat is from a Clan?! Why would you believe one cat's saying?" snarled one of the cats from the crowd.

"Silence Earthlight!" growled BreezeStar.

"We should be careful more if we see this cat, or if ShadowStorm sees this vision again." Meowed VoidStar.

Soon thoughts filled through ShadowStorms mind. Who was this cat, and why did it attack her? Where was this and when was this? and how could it happen to her.


	3. Chapter 3

As SwiftStar spoke to the three leaders, ShadowStorm was looking at her paws and thinking about her vision.

"It's not your fault ShadowStorm." Meowed SwiftClaw nudging ShadowStorm.

"ShadowClan has scarce prey now; the rats from Carrion Place scared away all the prey. Our Queens are weak and they won't be able to produce milk for their kin". Mewed SwiftStar

A murmur of disapproval came from the cats of the other clans.

"You expect us to let ShadowClan hunt in other clan's territory? We can't trust you!" meowed abruptly from one of the cats.

Before an argument could start, the moon was soon covered by dark clouds. Causing the moon to fade.

"It is time to return to our clans, the Gathering is over. I wish you well." Meowed VoidStar bowing his head in respect to the other leaders.

The four leaders jumped down the Great Rock and joined their warriors. ShadowStorm was padding was still thinking what will happen now. And what will the clans do.

ShadowStorm awoke from her mossy bed and groomed her pelt. She was getting ready for her dawn patrol with FireBurst, FireBlaze's twin brother and WhitePelt. As she stepped out of the warrior's den, FireBurst and WhitePelt were already waiting at the entrance for ShadowStorm.

"Sorry I'm late." Apologized ShadowStorm. "I must have slept too late."

"Don't worry ShadowStorm, you're in time. Let us go now" meowed FireBurst.

As they climbed up the ravine, ShadowStorm looked up at the purplish black sky with stars about to fade. They were heading toward SnakeRocks, where a scent of rabbit caught her nose. But something was different. She opened her mouth to take in a different scent. Her ears high and alert. Then she noticed something in the trees. It was a cat! But it was no ordinary cat, the cat was from ShadowClan!

"Look an intruder!" yelled ShadowStorm.

The ShadowClan warrior heard ShadowStorm's call and ran.

"Quick! After him!" commanded FireBurst.

They chased the warrior all the way towards the ThunderPath. But as the ShadowClan warrior stopped at the other edge of the ThunderPath. But a huge white monster was slowly crossing the ThunderPath. It wasn't an ordinary monster. It had a bright white pelt, and moved slower than a monster, and was chanting a strange tune. And Two Leg kits were chasing after it, screaming and running.

"Hide! Two legs!" yelled WhitePelt.

ShadowStorm crouched behind a rock beside FireBurst. She spotted a brown and white tom cat following the two legs.

"Who is he?" whispered ShadowStorm to FireBurst.

Soon the white monster stopped and an adult Two Leg popped his head out of the two leg handing out strange treats on cones and sticks, the Two Leg kits were eating them with smiles on their face. One of them gave the strange brown and white tom a lick of one of these strange treats. Soon the Two Leg Kits started to run back to their Two Leg homes. Without warning, ShadowStorm crossed the ThunderPath and faced the strange cat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded ShadowStorm.

"I came here following some young house folk. Seeing if they had any food to feed me." Meowed the strange cat.

ShadowStorm stared at one of the treats dropped by one of the Two Legs. And stared back at the cat.

"So you're a kittypet? Questioned ShadowStorm.

"What? What's a kittypet, and they don't own me. I like to live by myself. It won't hurt to be fed by them." Replied the loner

"Well what's your name? Meowed ShadowStorm.

"I'm Owl. I live near house folk place. You must be one of them woodland cats." Meowed Owl.

"I'm not a woodland cat! I'm a ThunderClan warrior." Meowed ShadowStorm abruptly.

"Whatever." Replied Owl. " I guess you're wondering what that is" pointing to the dropped treat with his tail.

"What is it?" mewed ShadowStorm.

"It's a frozen treat called Ice Cream. Well at least that's what house folk call it."

WhitePelt and FireBurst padded toward the Ice Cream, each taking a lick.

"It's cold!" meowed WhitePelt.

"But it's good!" replied FireBurst.

ShadowStorm joined them. She took a small lick from the Ice Cream. It was sweet and cold and creamy. It tasted better than fresh kill.

"This is really good." Meowed ShadowStorm.

"Soon the ShadowClan thief came and crossed the ThunderPath to join them.

"I..I'm sorry, but my clan is very weak." Replied the ShadowClan warrior.

"RoseClaw! What are you doing here with these strange cats?" Meowed AshClaw, the ShadowClan deputy.

"AshClaw! I didn't mean to be late, ThunderClan cats chased me." Replied RoseClaw shakily.

ShadowStorm stared at the huge grey tom with black claws flexing out his paws.

"Let us go now" meowed AshClaw.

The two warriors left and returned to their camp. The sun was almost up and ShadowStorm and the others had to return to their camp.

"It was nice meeting you Owl." Mewed WhitePelt.

"Thanks, you can find me again at the house folk place!" yelled Owl running back toward Two Leg place.

ShadowStorm and her clan mates. Swiftly making it back to their camp.


	4. Chapter 4

When ShadowStorm and her mates made it down the ravine to the camp, she froze and she shivered. She was having another vision. she didn't see much, all she saw was VoidStar and HighStones. But it was terrible; VoidStar fell off the HighStones, falling to his death. And VoidStar was on his last life. Then the vision disappeared and she panted eyes with horror at what she just saw. She ran into the camp to find VoidStar, but SunHeart stood in her path.

"Hey ShadowStorm, now that your back we can go hunting together." He mewed.

"I need to tell something to VoidStar, do you know where he is?" questioned ShadowStorm.

"To bad, he went to the Moonstone to consult to StarClan, he said that something doesn't seem right." Meowed SunHeart.

This was bad. The Moonstone was near HighStones. She couldn't go to the Moonstone by herself. And it would be disrespectful to go into the Moonstone. She could wait for VoidStar, but it would be a long night.

"Is something wrong ShadowStorm?" meowed SunHeart.

"It's...nothing. Come on lets go hunting."

She was too shy to tell her friend the truth. What would happen if she told him? That their leader would die because of her vision? She thought she would get blamed because their leader died because of her vision. She would probably even go into exile. She was to paranoid to even think of what would make this worse, instead she called GalaxyPaw. And she went off with SunHeart and GalaxyPaw to go hunting. ShadowStorm scented the area for traces of prey. The scent was weak, there was less prey in the forest now that leaf bare is coming soon. She was able to scent a vole. And she spotted it on a shrew, nibbling on seeds. She got into a hunters position and stalked toward the vole. Then she leaped and with one paw snapped the vole's neck. She digged up a hole and dropped the vole to pick it up later. She watched as GalaxyPaw was sneaking behind a plump mouse. He leaped and grabbed the mouse with his paws and bit into its neck.

"Well done GalaxyPaw" meowed ShadowStorm.

He purred in joy. She saw her friend SunHeart having trouble catching a small vole.

"Not your lucky day SunHeart?" she teased.

"Well I had a rough day" he replied "I had to hunt for the elders! PoppyLeaf is one hungry elder." Replied SunHeart.

The both let out an _mrrow_ of laughter. GalaxyPaw approached the two warriors with his caught squirrel in his jaws.

"What's so funny?" mumbled GalaxyPaw from holding his squirrel.

"Oh nothing special." Meowed SunHeart.

"I think we should head back now." Meowed ShadowStorm staring at the falling sun.

ShadowStorm picked up her vole and padded toward back the camp with SunHeart and GalaxyPaw close by.

She dropped her prey into the fresh kill pile and went to join the twin brothers FireBlaze and FireBurst. But before she could settle down and share tongues with them. She saw VoidStar padding into ThunderClan camp. He was okay!


	5. Chapter 5

ShadowStorm purred in happiness that her leader was still alive. But she still didn't have the courage to hell VoidStar that she saw his tragic death, especially since he's on his last life. ShadowStorm picked a small vole out of the freshkill pile and sat down with SunHeart and CottonPelt. ShadowStorm took small bites from the vole, she wasn't that hungry, especially since she ate half of that white cold stuff called Ice Cream.

"Why aren't you eating that vole ShadowStorm?" meowed CottonPelt.

"I'm not that hungry CottenPelt." Answered ShadowStorm.

ShadowStorm noticed FireBlaze padding toward them. CottonPelt and SunHeart both looked confusingly if it was FireBlaze or FireBurst.

"Hey umm FireBlaze?"Meowed ShadowStorm tilting her head.

"I'm FireBurst! From now you can't tell my spotted eye is on the left!" yelled FireBurst.

"Well maybe you should wear hedgehog as a hat for once!" teased SunHeart.

FireBurst let out an _mrrow _of laughter followed by ShadowStorm and CottonPelt then SunHeart.

"Anyways, EmberFire told me that ShadowStorm and LeafHeart had to go to TwoLeg place." Meowed FireBurst.

"What! I'm not going to that horrible place!" spatted ShadowStorm.

"Well you can explain to EmberFire why the territory scent smells like kittypet scent." Meowed FireBurst hastily.

"What do you mean?" meowed CottonPelt.

"Some kittypet comes to the forest all the time leaving his or her scent on our territory and taking our prey." replied FireBurst.

"Fine, I'll go." Meowed ShadowStorm gobbling the last pieces of vole.

ShadowStorm waited at the entrance of the camp for LeafHeart and she spotted her padding toward her.

"You ready to go ShadowStorm?" meowed LeafHeart.

"Let's hope StarClan will keep us safe. Replied ShadowStorm.

They climbed up the ravine and dashed toward TwoLeg Place. They were padding across Tree Cut Place when she saw the TwoLeg nests in the distance. They both crawled into a small hole in the fence and looked left and right at the endless rows of TwoLeg nests.

"It will take forever to check every nest! We don't even know what the cat looks like." Complained LeafHeart.

"We will be able to tell if it's a nest closest to the forest. You look at the ones over there and I'll check there."Meowed ShadowStorm gesturing with her tail.

ShadowStorm climbed one of the fence and jumped on a small platform that shows a window. She saw three small kits about 3 moons old playing and pawing each other. The mother was cleaning one of her kits. ShadowStorm was too busy looking at the happy family that she didn't hear LeafHeart call her name.

"ShadowStorm come quick!" yelled LeafHeart.

ShadowStorm jumped down from the platform and ran toward LeafHeart who was also staring into a window from a platform.

"This is the creepiest thing I've ever seen!" grimaced LeafHeart.

ShadowStorm jumped to join LeafHeart and looked through a window. Inside there was a hairless cat sitting close to a TwoLeg both staring at black box with moving pictures!

"Why would a TwoLeg shave their own kittypet!" yelled LeafHeart.

"And I thought TwoLegs loved their kittypets!" meowed ShadowStorm.

ShadowStorm turned around and saw a brown big cat heading toward tree cut place. It was the same scent she smelled when traveling to TwoLeg Place.

"That must be him!" whispered ShadowStorm.

They both leaped down the platform and quickly padded toward the cat. ShadowStorm and LeafHeart jumped over the fence and stood into the cat's way. The cat seemed familiar to ShadowStorm but she didn't know why. They both arched their backs and fluffed up their fur to look twice their size.

"Is that you ShadowStorm?" meowed the strange cat.

ShadowStorm gasped. "Owl?"

ShadowStorm soon realized the cat. It was Owl! That lone cat that was found on the ThunderPath when chasing away RoseClaw the ShadowClan thief!

"Why have you been coming back to the forest and stealing prey?

"Stealing prey? The only thing I still is the good neighbor's tuna. I come here to bask myself in the sun." Meowed Owl.

"Well at least it's not you Owl" sighed ShadowStorm.

"But I do know a cat that's been sneaking out of his home at night to go into the forest. He keeps telling tales about woodland cats like you." Meowed Owl.

"Who is he?" questioned LeafHeart.

"I'm not sure"


	6. Chapter 6

"That's ok Owl, we can look around and see if he's here." Meowed ShadowStorm.

"Well I saw him heading toward that way" gestured Owl with is tail.

"Thanks for your help Owl" meowed LeafHeart.

ShadowStorm and LeafHeart then padded near the ThunderPath heading toward the way Owl said. ShadowStorm looked both ways at the different TwoLeg nests and their little forests that surrounded each nest. When they reached the end of the row of TwoLeg nests they saw an old barn in the distance. LeafHeart dashed toward it and ShadowStorm behind.

"Is that the old barn where two cats once lived?" meowed LeafHeart.

"I heard storied from the elders that two cats. One, a ThunderClan apprentice, and the other a loner. They both lived happily in the barn with fresh plump mice each day, and one day the barn caught on fire and both cats died." Meowed ShadowStorm.

"ShadowStorm! You're going to give me nightmares!" yelled LeafHeart.

"Well I thought you were a brave warrior?" teased ShadowStorm.

As they crossed past the barn ShadowStorm stopped. Her vision went blank. She started shivering and her tail was twitching. _Another Vision! _She thought. She saw VoidStar again, but on the top of HighStones with another cat cornering him. Then the cat pushed VoidStar off the cliff of HighStones plummeting to his death. Then the vision faded and ShadowStorm gasped.

"What's wrong ShadowStorm?" meowed LeafHeart. "Did you have another vision?"

"Yes! It's VoidStar! He's in grave danger!" meowed ShadowStorm panicky.

"What? Where is he?" meowed LeafHeart.

Without saying a word ShadowStorm dashed toward HighStones. She can hear LeafHeart calling her back but she didn't stop. When she reached HighStones she started climbing up the stone mountain. LeafHeart was at the bottom watching ShadowStorm struggle to climb the mountain. But then she heard a yowl that sounded familiar to VoidStar it echoed through her ears and then she heard a loud thud. She jumped off the rock she was standing on and dashed toward the sound where she heard the thud. Then she stopped. Her eyes wide with horror. A brown tabby tom lying on hard rocks with no movement. She padded up to it seeing it was VoidStar. LeafHeart joined her gasping at the dead ThunderClan leader.

"How did this happen" meowed LeafHeart.

ShadowStorm didn't answer she rested her muzzle on VoidStar's pelt mourning over his body. LeafHeart joined her putting her muzzle on VoidStar's. She knew that whoever did this she would avenge her leader's death. ShadowStorm and LeafHeart carried the lifeless body of VoidStar back to the camp. When they reached down the ravine. WhitePelt was standing at the entrance. No word came out her.

ShadowStorm and LeafHeart dropped VoidStar in the middle of camp. All the ThunderClan warriors gathered to see what happened.

"ShadowStorm. What happened?" Meowed EmberFire.

ShadowStorm gathered her courage to tell her what happened at HighStones and the vision she had of him. The cats behind them gasped. EmberFire rested her muzzle on VoidStar's nose. A couple of other cats did. GalaxyPaw approached to ShadowStorm nudging her with his muzzle.

"It's not your fault ShadowStorm, you tried your best." Meowed GalaxyPaw trying to cheer her up.

For half the day the cats stood and shared their last tongues with VoidStar. EmberFire looked up at the sun then back at the crowd of cats.

"I shall address the new deputy now, since the sun is about to go down."Meowed EmberFire.

She jumped onto the High Rock glancing at the cats.

"From this day forth, FireBurst shall be the new ThunderClan deputy. You will make a fine deputy and leader someday just like your ancestor FireStar." Meowed EmberFire gracefully at FireBurst.

ShadowStorm also remembered stories from the elders about a brave and loyal warrior who was once a kittypet made ThunderClan strong how he saved his clan and forest many times from disasters. ShadowStorm stared at FireBurst join EmberFire at the High Rock.

"I shall now take two warriors to come with me to MoonStone to retrieve my nine lives." EmberFire glanced at the cats again and spoke. "SparkStripe and BoulderTail will come with me."

EmberFire jumped down and joined the medicine cat, BoulderTail to get traveling herbs.

"ShadowStorm? Are we going to hunting today?" meowed GalaxyPaw.

She watched as WhitePelt and SunHeart carry VoidStar's body to be dug. Then she answered.

"Today we will practice on your fighting skills GalaxyPaw." Replied ShadowStorm.

They both padded toward the Sandy Hollow where apprentices practiced to fight.

"Now GalaxyPaw, I want you to try to tackle me to the ground." Meowed ShadowStorm.

ShadowStorm watched as GalaxyPaw ran in circles around her than he changed his direction and dashed toward her. ShadowStorm dodged but GalaxyPaw grabbed her tail and started nibbling on it, then he jumped on top of her and pushed her to the ground.

"How's that?" meowed GalaxyPaw.

ShadowStorm turned herself around and scrambled to her paws.

"That was good. But don't hesitate when you're launching on to your opponent." Meowed ShadowStorm.

ShadowStorm looked up at the sky staring at the sunset.

"It's time we returned we will practice more tomorrow." Meowed ShadowStorm.

ShadowStorm and GalaxyPaw entered back the camp. She watched GalaxyPaw enter the apprentices den. Then she entered the Warriors den. She piled up some of the moss that was scattered near her nest and rested. _Hopefully everything will turn out find._


End file.
